mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 30
|vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =52 Countries |debut = |opening =Delta Goodrem & Jessica Mauboy - Wings / Never Be The Same |interval =Recap of all previous competing Australian entries |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Misterili Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 30th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #30 will be the 30th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Perth Arena, located in Perth, , following the country's victory at the 29th edition with Delta Goodrem performing "Wings". This will be the second time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 17th August 2016 and the grand final being the 01st September 2016. As of 13th August 2016, 52 countries have announced their participation in the contest. Location SBS , announced on 01 August 2016 that with the contest being held in that any city or arena that would like to host the contest would had seven days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city: *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Australia. : Host City The Perth Arena in Perth, which has a capacity of approximately 15,500 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 3rd August 2016. This will be the Arena's 01st time hosting the contest. Presenters On 06th August 2016, SBS announced that Kylie Minogue and Dame Edna Everage will be the hosts of the 30th contest. Kylie Ann Minogue, OBE (born 28 May 1968), often known simply as Kylie, is an Australian singer, songwriter, and actress. She achieved recognition starring in the Australian soap opera Neighbours, where she played tomboy mechanic Charlene Robinson. Minogue has been recognised with several honorific nicknames including "Princess of Pop" and "Goddess of Pop". She is recognised as the highest-selling Australian artist of all time by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). Dame Edna Everage is a character created and performed by Australian comedian Barry Humphries, famous for her lilac-coloured or "wisteria hue" hair and cat eye glasses or "face furniture", her favourite flower, the gladiolus ("gladdies") and her boisterous greeting: "Hello, Possums!" As Dame Edna, Humphries has written several books including an autobiography, My Gorgeous Life, appeared in several films and hosted several television shows (on which Humphries has also appeared as himself and other alter-egos). Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , and and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Delta Goodrem #29 * Imany #28 * Lukas Graham #29 * Shakira #03, #08 * Tal #27 * Charice #22 * Sergey Lazarev #22 * The Sam Willows #27, #28 * Jay & Lianie May #08 * Laleh #05, #23 Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on TBA. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 23 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 2 23 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and . The draw on , , , , and position in the running order was done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting Grids Results of Semi Final 01 Results of Semi Final 02 Results of Grand Final